Confessions In the Lyman Light
by Angel Marie1
Summary: Can a news day be so slow as to make Josh Lyman the center stage? And what makes him so special right now. (Hint, it’s not a secret plan to fight inflation.)
1. Part 1: It Helps Not to Know Him

Title: Confessions In the Lyman Light  
  
Author: Angel Marie  
  
Spoilers: Mostly up to present day; 5th season  
  
Summary: Can I news day be so slow as to make Josh Lyman the center stage? And what makes him so special right now. (Hint, it's not a secret plan to fight inflation.)  
  
Disclaimer: They are not mine. They belong to Aaron Sorkin, John Wells, the Warner Brothers Corp, NBC, etc. etc.  
  
Author's Note: Each chapter is written in a Point of View (POV) from one person, per chapter. They will then change as the chapters change. Confused? Good. P.S., Don't hunt me down. (that's probably not a good way to start a story, huh?)  
  
Part: 1~ "It Helps Not to Know Him."  
  
So this is stupid. Of all the things I should be working on Wednesday morning in the White House, this defiantly shouldn't be one of them. No news day could possibly be this slow.  
  
I've been considering taking my case to Leo. Show him the slip of paper Carol handed me at 7 o'clock this morning and beg him to do something.  
  
Yes, I said bed. That's how desperate I am about NOT doing this.  
  
I seriously think Leo should advise the President to start... well, something. Make something an issue so as to keep me busy with press briefings. The press' hungry growls would be a comfort about now. They would be a piece of cake.  
  
I've called Carol in here 5 times now, asking if this is a joke. Every time she's assured me of its authenticity. My God this isn't happening.  
  
"Carol!" She reluctantly immerges from her desk. I can tell she thinks I'm going to ask again.  
  
"Yes ma'am?"  
  
"Can you get Donna for me?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. Is this about—"  
  
"Yeah, Carol. Because there's no other business for the White House Press Secretary but this right now and I want to make sure there isn't a misunderstanding."  
  
"CJ, why is this so unbelievable? Josh has—"  
  
"I know. It's just going to make things more difficult for some of us here."  
  
"I think it's great that—"  
  
"Carol." I know I've interrupted her 3 times now but I just don't want to hear it again. She stops and looks at me expectantly. "Donna?" She nods before exiting the doorway. I glance at my blank note pad as I wait for her arrival. The fact that this is all crazy has yet to laps my mind.  
  
I look up at the knock on my door and see Donna's head peaking in. I wave her in. "Close the door, please Donna." She smiles slightly at me as she does so and takes a seat across from me.  
  
"What's up, CJ?" I hand the note to her before answering.  
  
"Do you know what this is about?" She seems to show some sign of recognition and gave a weak half smile.  
  
"Yeah." She pauses to take a deep breath. "Yeah, CJ, I do. And it's all my fault."  
  
"What?" I can't help but show my surprise in my voice. "Donna, you of all people should have known better."  
  
"I know CJ. I know and there isn't a day I don't regret more than that one. It's just; he charmed me and everything he said..."  
  
"You do know we are all in for a long ride over this, don't you?"  
  
"I know." Poor Donna seems stressed as she answers but even more so when she crosses her arms to lay on the edge of my desk and lays her head down on them. "I know," came again in a miserable, muffled tone. I have to reflexively jump back when her head shoots up to look at me. "What can I do? I feel terrible about all of this."  
  
I'll admit I want to throw something at her. But of all of us, she is the one that is going to get the worst wind.  
  
"I don't think there is anything anyone can do. We're all locked into it. I guess the best thing to do is ride the storm out." I watch as Donna nodded once with a solace look.  
  
"Is there anything else, CJ?"  
  
"No, no, you can go." She gets up and moves to the door and as she opens it, I have a thought. "Donna." She pauses and looks at me. "When'd it happen?"  
  
"A week ago. I swear CJ, I thought it would be harmless. Not this." I swear I never would have been able to say that as calm as Donna just has. And in that, I know she means it.  
  
"It's okay. Thanks" I stare for a moment and don't pay attention as my door closes. My day's about to suck.  
  
* * *  
  
Why do I answer out of reflex? Most people I know would ask, "Who's there?" before granting entry. Nope. My reflexive response to a knock is, "Come in." Man do I need to rethink my response.  
  
"So did you hear?" The look on his face is of pure bliss. And I'm almost positive it has nothing to do with the event as much as the boasting. He has practically floated into my office from our adjacent door and dropped to lie on his side on my couch.  
  
"I changed my mind. Get out." I move my attention back to my work and don't have to look up to see the smirk I know is on his face.  
  
"I knew that girl talk thing would work to my advantage one day."  
  
"Yeah, because one possible positive is going to abolish all that other negative girl talk that's been circulating for years."  
  
"Ah yes. But now it's going to be well known that I, Joshua Lyman, am a man of many talents." Spare me.  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"Yeah CJ?"  
  
"Get out." He laughs lightly and I know well enough he's not going anywhere anytime soon.  
  
"So what do you know?"  
  
"Besides you're an elitist, Harvard, fascist, Yankee jackass? I don't know Josh, but I'm sure you're about to tell me."  
  
"You bet your feminista, Berkley ass I am." From my peripheral vision I can see him sit up and lean onto his knees.  
  
"Did Donna tell you the best part?"  
  
"Josh." God he's on my last nerve. I take off my glasses and use my index and thumb to rub over my eyes once and pinch my nose. "Donna didn't tell me anything."  
  
"But I thought she was the one to tell you—"  
  
"I knew, Josh. The minute I walked in here this morning Carol handed me a note that said about it."  
  
"Wow. It made your paper load?"  
  
"Yes Josh, it really is that slow a day."  
  
"Wow." Geeze, here it goes.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Now get out."  
  
"CJ, do you know what this means?" If there were a God in heaven, he would send a bolt of lightning to my office right now and hit this man in front of me. Or at the very least; me.  
  
"That the world has gone to hell so far that the only thing I can fill my lid with is a complimentary Josh Lyman story?"  
  
"Wow, CJ. I'm not gonna let you in on that scary visual you just gave me with that wording."  
  
"Get out."  
  
"Is it that bad?"  
  
"Get out." He stands up and circles my chair.  
  
"Is it that bad to let the world know that I am a great political leader and one of the sexiest bachelors alive?"  
  
"I swear to God, Josh. You're about to be one of the sexiest bachelors dead in about five seconds—"  
  
"Do you know you just called me sexy right there?" My head shoots up and I see his smirk clearly as I yell at him, "Get out!" His work is done; he smiles and takes a bow before exiting the door he entered through.  
  
I tried so hard to get through this day without seeing him. Come to think of it, I thought I'd locked that door.  
  
"Carol!" She enters only with half her body.  
  
"Yes, CJ?"  
  
"I gave you that key after I locked that door, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Then how come Josh just opened it?"  
  
"Well, Josh told me he needed it. I didn't know that..."  
  
"He was going to open the door. Okay, thanks." That little egotist just had to gloat. I scan my desk and find a small book and chuck it at the wall next to me. When nothing happens, I look and find my glasses case and repeat the gesture. After a minute, the adjacent door opens.  
  
"I swear CJ, if you have one of Toby's rubber balls I'm forming a coalition with Sam and Will."  
  
"For what, 'rubber balls' rights'? Besides, they're both not here. Now sit your ass down."  
  
"But you just kicked my out." All I have to do is look at him and he sits. Men really are trained like dogs.  
  
"First things first, what are you getting my key from Carol for?"  
  
"Well I knew it would be locked."  
  
"Second, what the hell do you plan on telling them?"  
  
"CJ, the guy is coming tomorrow to ask me a few questions about the people I've worked with, how I've helped their political stance, and how I got these adorable dimples." I can't help but roll my eyes.  
  
"How did he get this interview cleared without going through me first?"  
  
"The guy came by and introduced himself to Donna. He apparently was very charming and she didn't realize she was agreeing to the interview until it was too late. It's harmless CJ; an uncontroversial interview. Wouldn't you enjoy a few more of those?"  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Get out." We meet eyes and he smiles at me. I watch as he pulls himself up from the seat and walks backward to the door.  
  
"My dimples are adorable, CJ. You can't deny that."  
  
"No Josh, I really can't. Nor can those diluted, medicated fans you love adoring you."  
  
"You see, CJ. We are back to this. Just because you're jealous of my fan clubs doesn't mean they're medicated or diluted."  
  
"I can't help it, Josh. The thought of two thousand people finding me irresistible—"  
  
"'People'? You said 'people'."  
  
"—just doesn't do it for me like it does for you." I finish and look over at him. He's leaning his back against the door molding, hands behind him.  
  
"You said people just there." I can't help but get a happy over this opportunity.  
  
"Yes Josh, I did. And if you think it's only hormonal women drooling over their keyboards at talk and pictures of you then you really are more naive than I thought." His blank pause is enough for my delightment but when I see him open his mouth, I can't help but feel a tingle.  
  
"Hey CJ, you don't think this reporter guy is going to ask anything about my appearance, do you? I mean, he might ask. . ." His baffle is the sweetest thing. This is my prize. My hell day has been paid in full.  
  
"Josh, with those adorable dimples you're so proud of, I'm almost certain he's going to want to hold a photo shoot." His face falls. My God, this is euphoric. His head turns to the side into his office and he shouts, "Donna!" before pulling the door closed again. There was no part of that that wasn't fun.  
  
* * *  
  
It's the strangest thing and in the last six years, I've learned to just walk with it when it happens. I was just getting coffee when Donna walked up to me.  
  
"What did you say to him?"  
  
"Who, Josh?"  
  
"Yes. He's paranoid about this reporter and keeps changing the topic. I just want in on it so it lasts longer." Ah, yes. If anyone would know my motives, it would indeed be Donna.  
  
"I mentioned that it's more than crazy women that drool over him and now he thinks the male reporter is going to be ogling him during the interview."  
  
"CJ, that's ingenious."  
  
"Well you know, Donna. I didn't get this job for my looks."  
  
"I always believed that but now I have proof to back up my theory." And just like that, she turns a corner and is gone. That's how it goes in the White House. But before my solace can sink in, Toby has now made himself my wing man.  
  
"Why the hell were you briefing the press on Josh's number one spot in 'Single's Magazine's Top Fifty Successful Bachelors of the Year' this morning? Is that a breach in national security or just a cause for mass alarm?"  
  
"I don't know, Toby. Personally I'd like to think both."  
  
"CJ." Hs voice has risen as it's prone to do.  
  
"I don't know, Toby. But what am I supposed to do? It's a slow news day and I brief what I'm brought."  
  
"You brief what you're brought?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"CJ?" We both pause in our steps.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Leave the alliteration to me." And before I have a chance, he's already heading in the opposite direction. What crazy things these walk and talk meetings are. It's as if they know exactly when my coffee needs a fill. I enter back into my office with a shake of my head and swing the door closed with a light push.  
  
* * * * *  
  
So, how's that for a first chapter. I've written before but this is my first (and possibly only) West wing story. (Some of you may think that a blessing.)  
  
Feedback is much loved, ingested, and used as nourishment. 


	2. Part: 2:Prince of Passive Aggressive Beh...

Title: Confessions In the Lyman Light  
  
Author: Angel Marie  
  
Spoilers: Mostly up to present day; 5th season  
  
Summary: Can a news day be so slow as to make Josh Lyman the center stage? And what makes him so special right now. (Hint, it's not a secret plan to fight inflation.)  
  
Disclaimer: They are not mine. They belong to Aaron Sorkin, John Wells, the Warner Brothers Corp, NBC, etc. etc.  
  
Author's Note: Each chapter is written in a Point of View (POV) from one person, per chapter. They will then change as the chapters change. Confused? Good. P.S., Don't hunt me down. (that's probably not a good way to start a story, huh?)  
  
Part: 1~"Prince of Passive Aggressive Behavior"  
  
I will admit it could have been worse. Much worse if it hadn't been for CJ. Before she had talked to him, he was floating by my desk every 5 minutes giving me a random fact about himself. After, though. I had to practically worm my way into the topic.  
  
"You know, Josh? I don't see what your problem is. I would be flattered to have guys gawking at me." His head shoots up so fast it's almost possible he may have caused his own whiplash.  
  
"You talked to CJ?" He sighs as he finishes the more or less statement.  
  
"She mentioned something about your conversation. Yes." He rubs his hand over his face before trailing it up through his hair. "And I still don't see the big deal."  
  
"Of course you don't, Donna. You're a girl." I give him a hard stare. "Women." I set my notepad down and look at him intently.  
  
"That has nothing to do with the fact that you're acting incredibly homophobic right now. And that shouldn't be the issue of this thing."  
  
"I'm not homophobic." Again, I give him a hard stare. "Donna, I'm not. I know a lot of guys that are gay and it's never bothered me. I've supported it."  
  
"Then why are you so weird about it now?"  
  
"Because none of them were looking at me like that." I can't help but roll my eyes.  
  
"How do you know they haven't been? As you like to tell me on a regular basis, you are an incredibly handsome man, Josh." I watch as he pulls out a file and starts to look it over.  
  
"Donna, where's the International Trades Act information I asked for earlier?" His total lack at suave change in subject hasn't lapsed me. I'll get back to this.  
  
"I gave it to Ryan this morning. He's been working on it. Why?"  
  
"And have you been watching him?"  
  
"Josh, he's a twenty something intern. He's a big boy. I think he learned how to do research in his high school or at least college years."  
  
"I don't know. I just. . ." His drop off in words isn't uncommon when it comes to Ryan. I don't know why he dislikes him so much. He's really sweet. Maybe it's Josh's overly macho need to be the only guy with my attention. Maybe it's because Ryan is a lot like Josh was at that age; or so I'm told. Whatever it is, tempers flare—usually Josh's—when the two are around.  
  
"Before I go, Mister Raymond called from Singles Magazine. He wanted to talk to you about some of the arrangements being put together for the interview. Should I call him back and patch it to you?" His face changes and I have to admit, I feel bad. What JC did was defiantly funny. But it really did put Josh's ego down a few more notches than usual. And we all know that's my job.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I'll talk to him."  
  
"You're not afraid he might hit on you over the phone." I smile my adoring smile his way and he just shakes his head before closing the file and setting it to his side.  
  
"No. No, I think I'm getting okay with it."  
  
"Good." I turn and head out the door. I don't know if we should have a little more fun with Josh. But I just can feel things getting a little more interesting about this whole thing. I have a bad feeling it's going to be more so than we know.  
  
* * *  
  
So he just got off the phone with Rudolph Raymond from Singles Magazine. I don't know what was said but Josh has kept quiet about it since he got off the phone. It's not business. I know. But I just have to know what he talked about.  
  
When he first called I got the impression things were not as smooth as would have been liked. That's to say, something's wrong. And if Josh knows something is wrong then that might be why he's not saying anything.  
  
Is he cut from the list? Cause the word is out already and that's going to cause some problems. Was the interview moved to a time Josh knows isn't open? Cause I can rearrange his schedule to fit the guy in.  
  
I can't just sit here and wonder about this. I have to kind out what I don't know. So I'm strolling casually into his office, placing a few folders I had on my desk down for him to look through. I keep myself busy, looking at some folders from his desk as I approach the subject.  
  
"So what's going on with the interview?" I know he just looked up but then returns back to his stack. The stack I just added to, I might add.  
  
"Ahh, they're going to need a free time to schedule a photo shoot. I'm going to need you to check my week." I stop dead in my tracks. I can't help it the initial shock has left me stunned.  
  
I honestly don't know why I am. Josh is an amazingly gorgeous man for his age. No, I'm not saying I'm interested in him and that's why I've noticed. It's just hard not to when you work with the guy every day, for 16 hours, all year long. But the fact that he's doing a shoot for this thing is just really amazing to me.  
  
"Umm, I think you have a free lunch in two days. Or you could schedule it on a Sunday. Those aren't usually that busy so I don't think it would make much of a difference." He nods and marks his signature on a few papers. He then hands me the folder with the papers and looks at me.  
  
"Okay. Then call Raymond back and let him know the shoot can start sometime on Sunday, if that's okay." I take the note down quickly and nod at him. "And do me a favor." I look down at him and that wicked grin is back. "Tell CJ I can't help I'm so wickedly handsome that they need an excuse to take pictures of me."  
  
"Well you changed your tune." He stands and swaggers towards the door as I follow.  
  
"What can I say? My sex appeal knows no boundaries." I follow him through the hall toward Leo's office.  
  
"Yeah, neither does your ego." He gives me a goofy grin before stopping at the door to the office.  
  
"I want those numbers from the International Trades Act by the end of the day." I nod once again and watch as he hits his hand off of the door frame and enters, giving a greeting to Margaret before entering into Leo's office.  
  
I think my break is over.  
  
* * *  
  
I wasn't wrong. Ever since I talked to him outside Leo's office, he's had that spirit back into him. And with the spirit comes the senseless Lyman trivia. Right now is no exception.  
  
"Did you know I was the first person in Hoynes' committee to start organizing his presidential candidacy?" He's perched himself on the corner f my desk and is watching as I type up some memos he's put together through the day.  
  
"No Josh, I didn't. I guess I really didn't know all that much about you." I can feel him leaning in closer to see the computer screen and it's really unnerving. "Do you mind?" He doesn't pull back but instead, continues to look over my typing. "Josh?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Stop it." He finally realizes that he's really close and pulls back.  
  
"Senator Holms was the first person I ever got elected. And believe me when I tell you how hard that was." He just keeps rambling on like nothing else.  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"Yeah Donna?"  
  
"Is there anything left for you to work on?" He stands up and picks something up off my desk and looks it over.  
  
"No." I notice it's an old glass apple paper weight my sister gave me a few years back and I reach over to snatch it from his grasp.  
  
"Then why aren't you headed home?"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Josh, there are clocks on the wall. Clocks in multiple time zones, might I add. And yet you're still asking me what time it is?" And even after all that I watch as he checks his watch on his wrist.  
  
"It's only nine o'clock, Donna."  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Your watch sucks. It's ten."  
  
"Ten? No way. My watch may suck because it's a few minutes off but I don't think it's a whole hour off."  
  
"Josh, it's ten."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says the military who keep the clocks on the wall working. Says the official government that keeps a POTUS clock on the wall. Says everyone, Josh."  
  
"Then how have I not noticed that I've been an hour behind? How do you explain that, Donna?" I stop typing and turn in my seat to look at him.  
  
"Josh, you are not the most punctual person. And it's quite possible that I've had you an hour early, in your book, for the last week and it's actually been right on time."  
  
"Why the last week?"  
  
I can't help staring at him as if he just grew a second head. How can a person be so oblivious?  
  
"Josh, last week was daylight savings time. You obviously didn't set your watch back." And then the thought hits me. "You haven't checked that crap watch for a week?"  
  
"Well I guess not."  
  
"You rely on me to direct you that much?"  
  
"Yes?" I roll my eyes and swivel back into my space at the keyboard. "So what are you working on, anyway?"  
  
"Those memos you need for tomorrow's senior staff meeting."  
  
"How much more do you have to do?" I give him an odd look over my shoulder before turning back to the typing.  
  
"This and then file away some of the files on your desk. Why?"  
  
"Just curious." I realize he's looking over something else from my desk again.  
  
"Josh, why aren't you going home?"  
  
"I'm not tired." He wasn't even paying attention to me as he looks at the object intently.  
  
"Well grab Toby and go for a beer." I notice his hip leaning against my desk and turn to look at him.  
  
"Are you, Donnatella Moss. My assistant. My assistant that states I have a delicate system. The one that constantly refuses to let me drink because I end up at your apartment drunk."  
  
"Get to the friggin' point, Josh."  
  
"Are you suggesting I go out and get drunk with Toby?"  
  
"No, I'm suggesting you go out and have a drink with Toby. I never said to get drunk." He grins devilishly at me and I know it's coming.  
  
"But I have a delicate system."  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Shut up and go away." He stands up and moves the piece from my desk back into place. Or, what I can assume is where he thinks it was at before.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning?" He asks it as if my answer's going to be no. Maybe it should be.  
  
"No." He doesn't even notice. He walks right into his office and seconds later comes right back out.  
  
"Did you say 'no'?" I won't even look up at him. He deserves this.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And why won't I see you in the morning?"  
  
"You will."  
  
"Then why did you say 'no'?"  
  
"Cause I can." He just shakes his head as he moves into his office and grabs his stuff. When he exits, he's looking at that stupid watch. "I'll see you at six." I hit a few keys as I address him.  
  
"Josh." He pauses and turns toward me. "Your watch." He looks down, takes it off his wrist and tosses it my way. I turn in time to catch it and turn it so the arms are exactly as the clock's on the wall is. Why do I do what I do next? I don't know.  
  
I totally bypass the time and move it to 6 am before I pick up the apple he'd been looking over a little while ago and smash it into the face of the watch. I then calmly replace the apple on my desk and toss the remains of the watch at him.  
  
"Donna?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What'd you do that for?"  
  
"So when you come in tomorrow I'll be here and your watch will say six o'clock."  
  
"Donna?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Will the clocks on the wall say six o'clock?"  
  
"Will you check the wall?" I hit the enter key for the printer and turn to him, a bright smile on my face. He smiles back before shaking his head.  
  
"Okay. Night Donna."  
  
"Night Josh."  
  
Maybe tomorrow he won't bother me with pop-Lyman-culture trivia. Maybe.  
  
But I think him checking those clocks is going to happen first. 


	3. Part 3: Hey There All You Cats and Kitte...

Part 3 'Hey All You Cats and Kittens This Is Josh Lyman Comin' At Ya.'  
  
I wouldn't admit it to any of them, but I am a bit nervous; petrified even. This is, after all, my first major bit of coverage since the shooting. And that's kind of surprising to me. I mean, a man in my field as high on the totem as I am; you'd think he'd be in the news more often. All the better, I guess. Seeing as how no press is better than bad press.  
  
But this is good press. This is very good press.  
  
I've just arrived at the location of the photo shoot and am kind of uncomfortable not having Donna here with me. She will be later, of course, but she insisted that she go to church first. Not that I've ever seen Donna go, but I guess it's good that she feels the need to pray for my soul over this.  
  
There are a few guys setting up lights around a blue drop and two people, one a guy and the other a girl, fiddling with cameras. I'm busy watching them when someone addresses me.  
  
"Mister Lyman?" I turn to a – HELL-O!  
  
Sorry. That one calling my attention is a drop-dead redhead clad in a green button-down blouse and black skirt.  
  
"Mister Lyman."  
  
"Josh," I correct her.  
  
"Josh. I'm glad you could make it out today." If I didn't know any better, I'd think she blushed when she said my name. "Well, I'm Staci George." We shake hands. "I'll be conducting the interview." I must have an inquisitive face on because she jumps to an explanation. "Mister Raymond gave me the assignment. He's the head editor. A few of us lucky writers get to work on the interviews."  
  
"When you say 'lucky', you use that term loosely?" She smiles at me and gestures to follow her.  
  
"Today's just about the photo shoot. I just wanted to introduce myself to you. The interviews are going to take at least a week due to your busy schedule. Do you have any questions?"  
  
"I'm going to need your name and credentials." I must have sounded a lot ruder than I intended because she looks at me perplexed and shocked. "It's just procedural. For you to enter the White House and get access t restricted areas, you have to be vetted first."  
  
"Why would I have access to the White House?" She must have realized it as soon as she voiced it because she blushed again and held up a hand to me. "You have a busy schedule." I smile back at her. She is adorable. I watch as she takes out a business card from a bag sitting near by and hands it to me. "If there's anything else, the number is my direct line in the offices."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Thank you." She smiles at me and it makes me do the same back. I can't help but watch as she lifts that bag back over her shoulder and turns to walk away. I'm so bewitched I don't pull my gaze from her direction until a techie directs me to make-up.  
  
I'm bewitched.

* * *

"Donna, she's gorgeous. She's beyond gorgeous. She's breath-taking." I see her rolling her eyes as she flips through a file.  
  
"I get it Josh. She's a looker. Now can we please get back to the homeowner's bill?" I heard her say it but I wasn't paying attention. "Thirty percent—"  
  
"She blushed too."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I told her to call me Josh, she blushed." Again she rolls them, this time not trying to hide her actions so much.  
  
"Thirty percent of homeowners who file taxes--"  
  
"I should ask her out." I look over at the sound of her shoving the file onto her lap forcefully.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I should ask her out. But what should I use as the excuse?" I don't see it coming and Donna hits me with a pen.  
  
"Focus, Josh! Focus on what I'm saying. You can dwell on the glorious grace that is Staci when she does her interview—"  
  
"That's it. I'll use the interview." I ungracefully yank my cell phone from my pocket and search my chest for her business card. After a few pats, I realize the clothes I'm wearing aren't necessarily mine. That's when I look up at Donna again. She's got the card held up in her hand, swaying the index card to and fro. When I reach for it, she pulls it back away from me. I give her a stern look.  
  
"Two reasons I can't let you call her yet."  
  
"Which are?" I'm not in the mood to play with her over this.  
  
"You're in the middle of a photo shoot."  
  
"So?"  
  
"She also hasn't been vetted yet."  
  
"You really think she's a convicted felon or raving lunatic that's been committed for a year?" My voice has risen in decibels over the ludicrously in the thought.  
  
"You don't know, Josh! And until you get her information, it's not a good idea to bring her into your personal circle." I lean forward and yank the card from her hand. I give her a stern look as I dial the numbers. She just rolls her head back and begins to reorganize the papers. It's ringing.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Staci?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hi," I pause. "This is Josh Lyman. I was wondering if we could get together to start the interview."  
  
"When did you have in mind?" I can hear the smile in her voice.  
  
"Tonight. Eight o'clock."  
  
"Sounds good. Does Georgio's sound alright? I know it's close to the shooting site and my office buildings."  
  
"Georgio's sounds wonderful." There's a moment of silence and I know we're both smiling.  
  
"See you then."  
  
"Later." I flip the phone shut and can't help but continue smiling.  
  
"You're grinning like a bubbling idiot." I look over at Donna. "Well you are."  
  
"What? Grinning or a bubbling idiot?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Housing Bill?"  
  
"Thank you."

* * *

I don't think my palms have sweat like this when meeting a girl since Amy. It's all so nerve-racking really. The place was too easy to find for me to say I got lost and show up late. I could always say the shoot went over, but knowing my luck there would be a time sheet saying when the shoot was over.  
  
I'm delaying. I know this. I'm not stupid. I just jumped into this so quickly I didn't think it though this through properly.  
  
I approach the hostess and give her my name. She's cute with her long blonde hair and bright smile. She kind of reminds me of Donna as she leads me to the table; the already occupied table.  
  
"Sorry I'm late."  
  
"You're not late." She takes a sip from a straw in her drink and smiles at me. The image is eerily reminiscent of Amy. "Surprisingly. From the word I hear, you're not exactly the most punctual person in the world." I smile at her and take a seat.  
  
"So you know a few things already?"  
  
"Just shop talk. Otherwise these interviews would be obsolete." She pulls out a dictaphone and a pad of paper with a pen. "Which would you feel more comfortable with," she looks up at me. "Interview style or conversational style?" I grin over at her. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was flirting with me. Not that I have anything against that.  
  
"Conversation is fine." I take a sip from my water glass. I watch as she puts the pad away and presses the two buttons for record and play down.  
  
"This is day one with Joshua Lyman, 50 eligible of 2004." The waitress is coming and so she pauses the dictaphone.  
  
"Can I get you both anything?" I look up and almost do a double take. She looks a lot like the hostess, who in turn looks remarkably like Donna.  
  
"Yeah, I'll have the Tortellini Blaine'." I wasn't really paying attention but I know I heard her.  
  
"And for you sir?" I slip out of my reveries.  
  
"Um, Chicken Alfredo." She smiles sweetly and walks away. I must be staring as she walks away because Staci asks me a question. This time I didn't hear it. "Hmm?"  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh, no. No, she just looks a lot like someone I know." I look back over to her and she smiles. She has a wonderful smile. One of those smiles that make you have to smile.  
  
"Well then, why don't we start?" She presses the pause button on the recorder again and settles her arms on the table in front of her.  
  
"Well, where do I start?"  
  
"Why don't you start at the beginning." I take in a deep breath as I start my tale.

* * *

I have a huge goofy grin on my face as I walk in through the main doors of the White House. I know I look silly, but I don't care as I swipe my ID card. I had an amazing night last night and nothing is going to bring my down. I'm halfway to my office when Donna meets me.  
  
"Why are you smiling?"  
  
"What?" I look at her baffled but never loose the grin.  
  
"You look like you just chewed up a republican. Why are you smiling?"  
  
"Can't a guy be happy coming in to work?" We're in my office now.  
  
"Not on a Monday." She pauses and stares at me. "Oh my God."  
  
"What?" The smile still won't leave. Not that I want it to.  
  
"You slept with her."  
  
"Donna." I can hear the smile even through my incredulous voice.  
  
"You slept with that little flooz last night."  
  
"I did not." I turn to her, my hands out-stretched before me. "We had dinner; a remarkable dinner that ended with nothing elusive. No sex, no other, no nothing. So take your punches, Donna. I'm happy and it has nothing to do with anything immoral."  
  
"Yeah that'll be the day." I heard her say it under her breath as she turns walking away. I look at her agape. I'm not going to let her spoil this mood I'm in. I am going to get through this day happy.  
  
Five minutes later she's back in my office.  
  
"Your floozy's rap sheet came in." I look up from the file in my hand.  
  
"Rap sheet?"  
  
"Would you like me to dictate it and gloat at all the good parts or shall I just leave it with the security desk?"  
  
"She's not a bad girl." Donna gives me a look that screams, 'you're kidding.' "Just give me the file." She hands it over and exits the room. So I'm curious and start to flip through it. She was born in Iowa. She's four years younger than me. I defiantly thought she was a lot younger than that. She's worked for three news magazines including freelances for _Time_ and _Newsweek_. She's worked for two style magazines and has many positive comments from previous employers. I flip the folder closed and set it aside. "Don-na!"  
  
"Yes Josh?"  
  
"Go see security, leave a pass for entry into the West Wing." She just stares at me. "For Staci. Entry for Staci. She's coming in at lunch and will need clearance." She still stares at me. "Donna."  
  
"Okay, okay." I watch as she scribbles down the name on one of her post- its and heads out the door. So now I'm going to sit at my desk, put up my feet, and read some files until one when she gets here. Is that a grin back on my face? Yes, yes I think it is.

* * *


	4. Part 4: Wow, Are You Stupid!

Part 4 'Wow, Are You Stupid!'  
  
It's three o'clock and I've just done my second briefing of the day. There are three bills coming up for vote in the next week and they all have one thing in common; partisanship. But do you think that's what everyone is talking about? Nope. Everyone's eating up the Fisher story. What's the Fisher story, you ask? Tonnie Fisher just was outted for an elusive affair with the Congressman of Wyoming. She had been a stalker of his ten years back—yes I said stalker—and about a year ago started an affair with him. Apparently, the Congressman was unaware that she had been picked up for loitering on front of his home the nine years before. The affair was enough for the press being that he's a highly publicized family man. But to add the stalker record to the story seems to add an allure to the whole thing.  
  
All day I've been getting questions on comments from the President. It doesn't matter that the Congressman is a republican and the President's opinion is moot in this point. I still keep getting questions about it.  
  
"I'll have more information on the Homeowner's Bill in the late briefing tonight. Thank you everyone, that's a full lid."  
  
I'm walking away from the podium when Katie approaches me.  
  
"CJ, I really need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Katie, I gotta tell ya, if it's about Fisher I can't comment."  
  
"It's not Fisher." I stop and turn to her.  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"Josh."  
  
"Josh?" Okay, I'm confused. "Well why didn't you bring it up during the briefing? When Tom mentioned the article for the umpteenth time."  
  
"It's not about the article's content." I place my hands on my hips. Now I'm really baffled.  
  
"Then what is it about?" Katie looks around her and I know it's to see what reporters are listening. Whatever it is, it must be good if she doesn't want to share. I'm gonna kill him.  
  
"A friend of mine went out with her husband last night and she thought she saw Josh at the restaurant. I don't want to seem like a gossip columnist, Lord knows I'd kill myself first, but she said he was with a woman and they seemed kind of intimate."  
  
"Josh goes out Katie, what's the big deal?"  
  
"Well my friend knows her. She's worked with her before and she's apparently a great reporter but . . ." she pauses, another small look. "Well, she's known to be a little eccentric about certain topics."  
  
"Is this anything that might show up in a vetting?"  
  
"I think so, yeah." I pat Katie's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Katie. I'll check out her info. I owe you one." I am just soooo going to kill him.

* * *

So Toby wanted to go over some briefing notes on the Homeowner's Bill. I understand his concern. It's a bill that's going to get passed by the republican majority and we may end up needing the President to veto. Toby's frustrated; then again, when isn't he? But I can tell the extent of his frustration by the rubber ball in his hand hitting the wall before bouncing back into his hand over and over again.  
  
"It's not a good bill, CJ."  
  
"I know Toby. And even if I didn't know, I'm sure I would have gotten it the first hundred times you've told me."  
  
"The passing of this bill will be the passing of many bills like it. Lower classes will be paying a higher tax rate than they have in five years and it'll make our tax break from last year seem obsolete." Toby had just finished his rant when Carol came up to me and handed me a file.  
  
"Carol, what's this?"  
  
"It's the file you asked for; the vetting on Staci George."  
  
"Right. Thanks." I start leafing throw it as Toby continues his rant.  
  
"Not only is this bill entirely partisan, but it's partisan for the wrong side! I think –-"  
  
"Toby." Did I just read that right?  
  
"Yeah." I hear the ball stop but I don't stop my reading. My quiet must have worried him because he tries to grab my attention. "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing." I close the file. "Can I borrow your ball for a second?"  
  
"My ball?" He looks at me like I'm crazy.  
  
"Yes. Just for a second."  
  
"O-k." He tosses it to me and I easily catch it. With that I turn on my heals and head through the doors heading towards my office. Or, at least, what looks like my office.  
  
"Hey CJ."  
  
"Not now Donna." I know I just confused her but her confusion is about to get clarified as I move to the open door to the Deputy Chief of Staff. I don't say hello, I don't say a word. Instead I pull up my arm and pitch the rubber ball dramatically close to the dip shit's head.  
  
"Wow!" Well that got his attention. He looks up at me startled. "CJ, what the hell are you doing? That came close to hitting me."  
  
"Are you stupid?"  
  
"Was that one of Toby's balls?"  
  
"Are you deliberately out to sabotage my life?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" I slam the door shut and stalk over to his desk.  
  
"Do you know why we vet people?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So you understand we look over this information when we get it?"  
  
"CJ, what's this about?"  
  
"What's this about?" I'm amazed by his ignorance. "Oh, I don't know, Josh. Does the chain-parliament-smoking-moo-moo-wearer come to mind?"  
  
"CJ, I swear to God I haven't been on that site since the last time we had this discussion." Men are idiots.  
  
"Oh, I'm aware of that fact. I still have an intern assigned to that psych- ward. That's not what's bothering me. What's bothering me is Nurse Ratchet coming home to roost."  
  
"Okay, now I'm really confused." He stands up in front of me.  
  
"Talked to Katie today. Said a friend saw you livin' it up with your interviewer last night. She said she's known to be a little eccentric so I thought I'd look her up. Have you looked at her vetting material?"  
  
"Yes, yes I have?"  
  
"And?"  
  
"And she seems like a nice girl from Iowa. She has great credentials as a freelance—"  
  
"See anything familiar in there?" I interrupt him.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Does the term, 'Lemon-Lyman Dot Com' mean anything to you?" He gives me a puzzled look. "Oh yeah, that's right, that was the site you posted on that caused me grief for a week!"  
  
"CJ, I don't see what this has to do with Staci and—"  
  
"She owns the site you dumb ass." His face expands into bewilderment. This is just such a Josh thing.  
  
"She's...?"  
  
"Yeah. So tell me Josh, did you see her moo-moo? Was it sexy?"  
  
"Oh this isn't good." He falls into his chair.  
  
"You think! Not only did you give her security clearance to the White House, but you also gave her access to yourself. This can get drastically bad like," I snap, "that." I look down and notice the ball has rolled over to my feet.  
  
"CJ, don't you think you're over reacting?"  
  
"Oh really? Did you happen to see today's press briefing? Does Tonnie Fisher mean anything to you? Stalker interest is big news right now and the last thing I need is to be explaining how our no comment had nothing to do with our knowledge of a similar White House scandal." I lean down quickly and scoop it up. "Fix this Josh. I don't want to be giving a briefing on your stupidity," I head for the door and pull it open, taking one step out. "Again!" And with that I slam the door shut. Apparently I was wrong when I thought Donna would become clear because when I looked over, she still seemed confused. But then again, I did close the door for a reason. "Get this back to Toby?" I toss Donna the ball. "Thanks." I nod at her before storming my way into my office to figure out what to do next.  
  
I really do want to kill that boy.

* * *

(Author's Note:

Jessica: I thought it was kinda funny, but I have a twisted sense of humor.

Kelly: I'm kinda good at getting into a character's head. That's why I perfer fan fiction so much. But thank you for the compliment.

mockingbird: Same thing as with Kelly, just one more thing. I'm glad you liked the girl's thing. I think Donna has a pivital role in Josh's life... he just doesn't know it yet.

Thank you all so very much for feedback. See how quickly I update with feedback?)


	5. Part 5 “Someone Needs To Deal With Jos...

Part 5 "Someone Needs To Deal With Josh's Planet-Sized Ego"  
  
I hate Monday. I'm walking in the door to my apartment and it's one am. This only happens on Mondays. I meet with Jonathan Pyschs after my five o'clock clock out. We end up talking for hours on end over stupid writing techniques I'll never use in journalism, and then I head to dinner with three girls, Tammie, Molly, and Shannon, that always ends up in debates over trivial things that keep us going to the wee hours.  
  
Tonight has been no exception.  
  
It's one o'clock and I haven't had a free moment to catch up on emails all weekend. So I'm going to sit down at my laptop in the dinning room and check out some things on the internet until two. That's the goal. Two is my goal.  
  
Fifty-two actual emails. I have over five hundred in masses, but only fifty-two that I'll actually be reading. Who said the delete button wasn't the second greatest marvel next to sliced bread?  
  
Thirteen were from myself, giving notes on Joshua Lyman's article. A few random chain letters from some friends. Oh, and some fan-fiction list updates. Clicking on the first, I start to scroll down. It's been added to the Lyman files on my site. I'm interested so I scan the summary before opening my site and checking it out there.  
  
It's good. Very good. It's about Josh having an affair with his assistant. A lot of them are. We talked about that the other night. He's linked to a lot of people but it's all shop talk. For instance, Donna is just very charismatic and so it would appear to the outside viewer that they were dating. Oddly enough, I believe that.  
  
So I reply with feedback and friendly criticism and am ready to call it a night when a screen pops up in front of me with a chime. I smile.  
  
_How'd the interview go? I didn't get a chance to talk yesterday._

___   
  
_I type my reply back. _Went okay. He's very nice. There's going to be more yet but I have some great stuff so far.  
  
Was the assistant there?  
  
Not at the dinner. But at the White House, well, yeah. She works there.  
  
YOU WERE AT DINNER WITH HIM?!  
  
I thought you'd be more impressed by the White House.  
  
SPILL!  
_  
I couldn't help the smile that overcame me.  
  
_He called me at the office and asked me out to start the interview. He told me about himself and there were a few times when he asked me questions. He then set up for me to come to the White House today.  
  
Sounds more like a date to me.  
  
It wasn't.  
  
Are you sure?  
  
There was no display of affection. Nor did we set up for another dinner.  
  
You're dating Joshua Lyman, DCoS.  
  
I am not.  
  
Whatever.  
  
I'm serious. There's nothing there.  
  
Nothing?  
  
Well.._. I could hear it in my head and didn't realize I was typing it until it was entered.  
  
_I knew it!  
  
Nothing happened though. There just were a few, not a lot, but a few moments when it seemed like it clicked.  
  
Just a few?  
  
Nodded along as I typed it. A few.  
  
So what are you doing?_ I check the clock; 2:30. I really did try.  
  
_Bed. I have another meeting with him tomorrow.  
  
Okay. Sweet Josh—I mean dreams. 0:-D  
  
Goodnight._  
  
I click off the monitor screen and stretch as I stand. Slowly I wander my way into my room and pull at my clothes as I change. I set up a few things so I'll see them in the morning and not forget them. It's a habit. You'd think I'd remember it because of the habit but my head's crazy like that.  
  
Crawling into bed, I can't help but grin. I'm going to spend another day with Joshua Lyman. When I took the job at the magazine, I had no idea an opportunity like this would pop up.  
  
I'm loving my life.

* * *

My day has started out bright. I guess you can't note sarcasm right now. Sorry.  
  
My car broke down on the way to work and I'm likely to be late to the interview. I went to make a call for a tow and the phones dead. The male piece to my charger broke off inside of the phone and I didn't know it. So the phone was unable to charge.  
  
Did I mention it's a rainy day? Sunny, but raining. I swear to God I could be in Florida right now.  
  
So I'm soaked, don't have a car, a phone, and I'm running behind. Thank God DC has cabs all over the place.  
  
Security gives me a funny look as I run under the awning. I go to grab something from my bag when I stop.  
  
Where's my bag?  
  
I know I pulled it from the car after the tow got there. I just paid the cab...  
  
... With money from my pocket. The cab hasn't gone far. I run over and just reach it when he starts to go. I hit the trunk once, twice, but the car keeps going.  
  
"Great!" I jump up in a small fit. And it would so happen I'm in a puddle. Figures. Quickly I run back onto the walk and head for the covered entrance gate. The security looks at me again. I can't believe it! He's got a grin on his face!  
  
"ID?" Oh he's funny.  
  
"I don't have it. It's in that cap I just chased."  
  
"I can't let you in unless you have an ID with clearance." I'm practically pleading at this point.  
  
"I was here just yesterday. I remember you working. Do you recognize me? I was here for Joshua Lyman. I'm interviewing him for a magazine article."  
  
"Oh yeah." I sigh as he touches a button and buzzes me through the gate. "Today's just not your day, is it?"  
  
"No sir." I do give a small smile as I breath the words out.  
  
"Good luck on the interview."  
  
"Thanks." And so I'm on another mad dash for the house. It's a long driveway between the house and the security clearance. I'm most defiantly a drown rat.  
  
I enter the Northwest Lobby and head to the security desk to sign in.  
  
"Can I see your ID, ma'am?" I close my eyes for a second. I want to cry.  
  
"Sir, the problem is I don't have it on me. I just got out of a cab and I forgot my purse in the car. The guard at the gate recognized me from yesterday's interview with Josh Lyman."  
  
"Joshua Lyman?"  
  
"Yes." I sigh. Thank God.  
  
I can't let you pass into the West Wing." My face falls.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was given direct orders from Joshua Lyman not to let you enter the West Wing."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I didn't ask." I look around the lobby and happen to see Josh walking by.  
  
"Josh!" I took no more than two steps and the guard had himself as a block between Josh and me. I got his attention though. As he walked up to me, I moved to go around and suddenly I was surrounded by five officers. I put up my hands and stop in my tracks. "Wow."  
  
"Please keep your place, ma'am."  
  
Josh made it over to the grouping but didn't excuse them.  
  
"Josh, they said you ordered that I couldn't be let into the West Wing."  
  
"It's Mister Lyman and that's right." I look at him odd.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because. Miss George, we exercise a form of professionalism here and it was brought to my attention that your's is other than that."  
  
"When did I show any form of being unprofessional?!"  
  
"Miss George—"  
  
"Staci, Josh. I'm Staci." What the hell is going on?  
  
"I talked to your editor today and asked for you to be reassigned."  
  
"For what reason?! I worked my ass off for this gig!"  
  
"Ma'am, please keep your voice down." I look at the guard only for a moment. A little quieter, I address Josh again.  
  
"When was I unprofessional?"  
  
"When you organized a psychotic fan site devoted to me." My face drops. This can't be happening.  
  
"I never once brought my personal life into the equation. That is my personal form of venting and I have a constitutional right to it."  
  
"Great. Exercise that right while I go talk to your editor about a new reporter. Excuse me, I have a meeting." He turns to walk away.  
  
"Josh, if you thought me being on the interview would be trouble, you won't be able to imagine the trouble I'm going to stir over this." He stops and turns back towards me.  
  
"Excuse me?" He has his incredulous face on. He's picking for a fight and I know it. I'm more than willing to give him one after the day I've been having.  
  
"I said there's going to be trouble if I loose this interview."  
  
"You're a bad bluff, you know that?"  
  
"Except I'm not bluffing." I straighten my stance so to make myself look more intimidating. Which, how intimidating can you be surrounded by security. "If I loose this interview I have three friends that know people in that press room that will be more than willing to listen to my discrimination suite I'll be filing."  
  
"Discrimination?"  
  
"No one's going to know about my having the web site unless someone points the way. Do you know one person that looks up a person's byline after an article?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why would this be any different?"  
  
"Because it is."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Because CJ Cregg knows and so do I."  
  
"If I loose this over my first Amendment right, I'll be suing you and the magazine for discrimination of free speech. I'll be calling it a gag order." He seemed to be thinking about it. I noticed him slightly nod and my security loosed a drastic bit.  
  
"Go home for the day. I'll run it by a few people. Either way I'll be sure to get back to you." I nod. Compromise is good. He turns to walk away.  
  
"I can't go home." He stops and turns to me. I take two steps and surprisingly, they let me.  
  
"Why can't you?"  
  
"I know this isn't going to mean anything to you but I've had this terrible day. My car died, my cell is dead, and I left my purse in my cab here."  
  
"You don't have any money." I shake my head. He downcasts his head and I'm surprised as I watch him dig through his pockets. He hands me a twenty.  
  
"Thank you. This is a huge olive branch after everything said."  
  
"Yeah. Go home." I watch as he turns and walks away. I take a few steps back before turning around to the door. And out them I go. The rain is pouring down on me as I walk to the exit gate.  
  
I think I just got screwed with my pants on. Though I'm not sure if I enjoyed it or not.  
  
I take one more look back to the White House and then back to the security guy.  
  
"Short meeting?"  
  
"You have no idea." He buzzes me out and I walk to the curb to holler down a cab.  
  
He has no idea? I have no idea. 


	6. Part 6: It's Lord of the Flies In There!

(AN: Sorry everyone. Some of you know this but I haven't had a computer for a while. Confessions has 10 parts. I promise to get them up as quickly as possible.

As a side note, thank you Kimmie and Holly. You've kept me focused on continuing after I finished the part that was practically the whole reason for the story. Because of that, I left a very small treat. Let me know if you pick it up.)

Part 6 "Its Lord of the Flies In There!"

* * *

I am not going to the council's office. I'm not. I graduated from Harvard Law. I don't need a lawyer.  
  
I tap my pen on my tablet and look up at my notebooks on the shelf. My gaze travels to the too few law books underneath.  
  
I need a lawyer.  
  
No I don't! If I go to the council's office with something like this, I'll be laughed right out of there.  
  
"Josh." I hear her but really I don't. "Josh." Is there one lawyer I can just casually mention it to? I turn my head to the side and find Donna standing in front of my desk watching me. "I'm pregnant with Sam's baby." My head shoots up.  
  
"Sam!" Perfect!  
  
Apparently I shouted that. Opps.  
  
"Josh!" I shake it off.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah." My reply comes out a lot more struggled than I meant it. I'll be amazed if she believes it.  
  
"Josh." Told yea.  
  
"It's nothing Donna." Now I sound snippy. Great.  
  
"I'm heading to lunch. I thought I'd see if you wanted anything.  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"Josh, you haven't eaten anything all morning. Now it's one and I haven't seen so much as a cup of coffee in your hand."  
  
"Are you offering?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Kay." I notice she switches feet two times.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes what?"  
  
"Yes I'm offering." I look up at her. "I'm offering." She's very serious and I know this, but she just wouldn't understand. And even if she did, she'd banter with me about why it's such a bad idea in the first place.  
  
"Go." Giving one more sympathetic look, I watch Donna shuffle out the door, heading for the Northwest lobby. Giving the hall one more look, I pick up the phone and dial the familiar number.  
  
_"Congressman Seaborn's office."_  
  
"Hey Cathy. Is Sam busy?"  
  
_"Josh, hey. No, he's actually got a free hour before he has to head to a lunch meeting. Do you want me to put you through?"_  
  
"Yeah, thanks." There's a pause before a click and a pick up.  
  
_"Hey!"_ Sam's voice seems cheerful in my ear. I can't understand how he can be. Then I remember.  
  
He's not me.  
  
"Hey Congressman."  
  
_"Josh, I know it's been a long time but it's still Sam."_  
  
"Yeah." I really need to get this over with.  
  
_"What's wrong?"_ His cheer drops to concern. Sam's emotional stance is amazing really.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
_"Josh."  
_  
"It's nothing Sam. I just have a few questions."  
  
_"About?"_  
  
"Legal rights."  
  
_"What happened?"  
_  
"Nothing happened."  
  
_"Josh."_ It's amazing how similar Sam and Donna can sound.  
  
"Nothing happened!" There's a pause between the two of us. "There's this girl."  
  
_"Josh."_  
  
"I'd like to start off by saying I did nothing wrong."  
  
_"And why do I find that hard to believe?"  
_  
"Sam."  
  
_"You're calling about legal advice and you've done nothing wrong? What am I missing?"_  
  
"The story." I spin in my chair. "Look, I was being interviewed by a girl. When the vetting was done, CJ found that she'd started a fan sight devoted to me nd more or less ordered me to loose her."  
  
_"She ordered you?"  
_  
"Not the story."  
  
_"Right."_  
  
"So I revoked her pass."  
  
_"And that's not the end of the story?"  
_  
"Sam."  
  
_"Listening."  
_  
"She caught me in the lobby and yelled a lot. In the end, she threatened to sue if she loses the story."  
  
_"And you want to know if she can?"  
_  
"Yeah."  
  
_"What's the article?"  
_  
"Does it matter?"  
  
_"Maybe. What's the article?"_  
  
"Singles Magazine's Top Bachelors." Come on Sam...  
  
_"You can't."  
_  
"Why not!?" I can't hold back my iritation.  
  
_"It's an article that's supposed to make you look good. There's no way to prove she's being bias."_  
  
"There's not way around that?" He pauses.  
  
_"I'm sorry."  
_  
"Yeah. Thanks for listening."  
  
_"No problem. Hey, call me sometime. We can go out for a beer or something."_  
  
"Yeah. I will. Thanks Sam." I set the phone down and turn my chair back in front of my desk. Instantly my fingers drum over the desk side. What to do. What to do...  
  
My eyes flip to the computer. I stare that way for a few minutes before I roll my chair over in front of it and start it up. I start reading my email but my eyes keep wondering to the Internet Explorer icon. Before I realize what I'm doing, I click on it and type the words that have gotten me into this mess. Quickly the web page loads. I'm not really thinking as I surf the site.  
  
Minutes later I'm once again on the doorstep to problems. But once again I feel the magnetic pull that drives me to continue. What pulls me the most you ask?  
  
'Close Encounters of the Lyman Kind'

* * *

Subject: Out to Lunch ( 17 July 2004 )

* * *

I am sooooo happy right now!! I was with my friend Tammy for lunch. She works as an intern in the Canon Building. Anyway, I was supposed to meet her in the lobby to the tunnel that goes underground to the Capital Building. (For those not familiar with the Canon Building, it's one of three wings across the street from the Capital. All the Senators and Congressmen/women have their offices located in the wings.)  
  
Well while I was waiting for Tammy to come down from Congressmen Spencer's office, I was looking around and saw the one and only Joshua Lyman talking to Congressman Warren!  
  
So I looked around and couldn't find Tammy anywhere. When I looked back, Josh was finishing talking to the Congressman. So I did what any women hopelessly devoted to all things Josh Lyman would do.  
  
I walked over to talk to him.  
  
I was corny, I know. I ask if he'd seen someone matching Tammy around. I told him I was late for a lunch and I didn't know if she left without me. He told me he wasn't sure and that he was sorry he couldn't help. I then asked if he was Josh Lyman, because he looked familiar to me. So we struck up a small conversation about the GI Bill we've been talking about on here. He told me that I seemed very informed. That it's rare.  
  
He was very sweet to continue to talk to me like he did. We talked for a few minutes before Tammy tapped me on the shoulder. I told him apparently I hadn't missed her and thanked him for his time.  
  
I had a Josh encounter!  
  
SalieMae

* * *

I remember that. I look down. There's a reply from the webmaster from today.

* * *

Subject: Re:Out to Lunch ( 21 July 2004 )  
  
SalieMae, I'm so sorry for you. What you saw was an imitation. Not the real Josh Lyman. The real Joshua Lyman is an arogant jackass that wouldn't know manners if they tapped on his shoulder. The man may know his politics but he's a real dick when it comes to people skills.  
  
My only wish is that you had met the real Mr Lyman that would have told you to leave him alone because you're an obsessed freak with too much time on your hands.  
  
I for one didn't particularly enjoy being the receive of the true Josh, but I'd prefer fact to fiction.  
  
Arrogant jackass.  
  
XxGeorgiaInkxX

* * *

Wow. I must really have pissed her off. And there's nothing worse than a woman scorned.  
  
Correction. There's a female journalist scorned.  
  
Which I luckily have as well.  
  
I'm so screwed.

* * *

Subject: Out on the Lawn ( 19 July 2004 )  
  
So I was out jogging near the Washington Memorial and I saw Joshua Lyman walking back to the White House. I told him I thought he was hot and he modestly blushed and said thank you. We walked a little and talked about the new Homeowner's Bill that's been worked on. I told him I didn't see it getting passed and he indulged by saying that he was hoping to keep it that way.  
  
He's so smart and sweet. I wanted to give him my number but I was too afraid to. Whoever snags this guy is going to be one lucky woman.  
  
::Sigh::  
  
BeeKathieMe

* * *

I don't remember any such meeting. But there's no surprise to the reply made today by a miss GeorgiaInk...

* * *

Subject: Re:Out on the Lawn ( 21 July 2004 )  
  
Wow are you full of it.  
  
First of all, Josh doesn't walk The Mall. And why would he? It'd be easier to take three different routs to the White House than to travel up The National Mall. Besides, the Metro seems more is style.  
  
And why would he carry a nice conversation with a complete stranger? That's a little scary, isn't it. And Joshua Lyman blushing? The man doesn't have a modest bone in his body.  
  
This forum isn't for crack-pots wishing for an encounter. It's to tell others about something real.  
  
Please BeeKathieMe, don't post again unless you have so evidence to back you up.  
  
XxGeorgiaInkxX

* * *

I must have really pissed her off. Not that I blame her. All she was doing is gorifying her First Amendment Writes. And what do I do? I try to ban her from it.  
  
I pick up the phone and search my desk for the card. Dialing, I was greeted by a sweet-sounding secretary.  
  
"Hi, this is Joshua Lyman. I'm calling for Mister Raymond."  
  
"Hold please." She says. She has one of those voices you'd find in an old fifties movie when the receptionist connects a long distance call on one of those boards.  
  
Right before the editor picks up, a thought strikes me.  
  
If only everything were as easy as a fifties movie.

* * *


	7. Part 7: This is Going to Be An Unbearab...

Chapter 7 "This Is Going to Be An Unbearable Day."

These are the days in which I hate being Joshua Lyman's Senior Assistant.

There was that time when he almost got killed. That time sucked.

Then there was the time the President decided to tell everyone he had MS and didn't disclose it before. That was a doosy.

Then I lied under oath trying to protect my personal thoughts in my journal. Josh was more than a little miffed at me that day.

Then the First Daughter was kidnaped after her graduation. That had it's emotional roller coaster.

But none of that can be as unbearable as today.

Nope. Today I get the greatest job of all. I get to go get the insane loony that lost it last time she was here and bring her back into the area that flourishing her crazy little head. I get to go bring her into the West Wing from the security desk.

I hate my job.

So I'm walking to the security desk and feeling stupid doing it.

She's standing quietly next to the desk, talking to the young woman sitting there. It seems like they're into an interesting conversation.

"So if you're not part of the secret service, why do you protect the White House and the President?"

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the Ellipses or the Park Police." The girl shrugged at the nut bag before lightly laughing. That's when I meet the desk. Both look at me.

"I'm here to escort the loon- I mean, Miss George to Joshua Lyman's office." I saw the look she gave me. See me care.

"I just need you to sign the form." I pick up the clipboard. If this things says anything like 'I hereby swear to be held responsible if the said visitor goes psycho and tries to kill the President or a member of the senior staff' then I'm not signing it. I glance over it. No responsibility. No legal obligations. Okay, I'll sign. I sign Josh's name.

Hey, I'm not a girl about to take chances.

I hand the clipboard back to the security guard and smile kindly at her. She then hands a pass to the quack and tells her it was nice talking to her. I'll have to remember to make sure she gives that back at the end of the day.

"Follow me please." The wacko thanks her for her kindness and I make sure she's following. She then is beside me.

"I wanted to thank you Donna." I can't hold back my shock.

"For what?"

"For being so kind as to greet me with that warm welcoming face at the doors." I can't tell if she's being sarcastic.

"Okay. Sure."

"And I'd just like to add that I've never believed all that shop talk about you on the net."

"Look," I stop and look at her. "I get that you're one of the high priestesses of the internet's Lyman worship. But I live the life and I know the know and you have no right dragging me or anyone else connected to his life into your insane banter."

"You're really in love with him, aren't you?" I stop and stare at her a few minutes before I turn and continue on.

"He's waiting for you in his office." The awkwardness follows us down the hall and into Josh's office. I stand there and wait for Josh to notice us. That never takes long.

"Donna, I need those files on the Homeowner's Bill." He looks up. "Hi." I think I'm going to gag.

"Hello."

"When do you want them by?" He looks over to me.

"As soon as I'm done with this." I nod. I just need to get out of here.

"Sure." I walk back out to my desk. It's not like I need to be there to know what he's telling her. He runs everything by me. Especially when I ask him everything and pester until I get a straight answer.

And that's exactly what I did a few hours before.

I'd followed him as he walked into the hall and did the usual morning routine. I handed him the files he needed for the day, started talking about the latest book I've been reading.

It's kinda interesting too. You see, there's this guy that started out in hypnotherapy and while in a session progressed the hypnosis into advance stages of consciousness. Basically the subject was taken into the afterlife. So the whole book was on his case studies of the afterlife.

Well if you're not of the interested then you're right where Josh was a few hours ago. He nodded and then finally admitted he'd stopped listening right around "I've been reading."

So I followed him into the office and he started to explain the day to me.

"Around eleven you're going to have to push in a meeting with Staci George."

"Isn't that the crazy chick from the Internet Coo Coo's Nest?"

"Yes, Donna, in not so many words it is."

"Why is she even getting access to the White House. I thought CJ made it very clear she needed to be gone?"

"She did but I told you about her burst in the entrance?"

"Yeah."

"Well she had lagit action."

"You mean she could have sued because we weren't nice to her?"

"Looks like."

"That's crap."

"That's the law."

"The laws sucks."

"I know."

"Is there anyway we can change that law?"

"Before eleven?"

"I guess it is a little ridiculous."

"You think?" I shrugged and moved to the door.

"I don't have to sign anything that grants her access, do I?"

"Maybe."

"Josh!" I whined at him.

"Donna, it's not like she's going to go crazy and try to kill the lot of us."

"You don't know that!" He rolled his head back, a usual warning sign for me to back down.

"Donna."

"All I'm saying is we don't know her stability and I don't want to be the person that has to sign her access to the President, is my point."

"You're going to sign her access."

"Why?"

"Because I said so and as your boss you have to do whatever I tell you to do." I just stared at him.

"There's been no sign of truth to that so far."

"Yeah." I grabbed a few things from his desk and sighed.

"As long as I don't have to deal with CJ." He had gotten quiet. I looked up at him. He was giving me that look. The look he gets when I just said the exact opposite of something. "No way."

"Donna."

"No way, Josh."

"I'm gonna be in meetings all morning."

"So?"

"So I can't tell her."

"Chicken."

"Damn right I am."

"So once again I have to pick up slack for this mistake, as ever I've done before."

"We speak English here, Donna."

"No proof of that so far in this town." He gave me that look again. "Fine. I'll transport the loony to the office and tell CJ when she asks. But she has to ask, her anger has to be directed at you at a later time, and I better get a humongous cookie for this."

"I'll buy you shoes."

"Yeah, I've heard that before." And so I went back to business as usual. I should have known this was going to be a hell day from just that experience but yet here I stand, still amazed.

And it's about to get a lot worse.

"Toby, I didn't, like, plan for the press briefings to extend onto this thing for the past three days. It sort of just happened like that."

"Yeah, well try to see to it that it gets disbanded before the next one. We've got three important bills coming up and I'd like us to actually, you know, look good at working them."

Great. CJ wasn't exactly in a great mood right now either.

I saw her turn the corner and tried to look busy. From the corner of my eye I saw her check out Josh's door, notice it was closed, and look back to me. Still I tried to be nonchalant.

"Donna?" I look up briefly for infancies and smile before looking back down to the file.

"Oh, hi CJ." I sit down at my desk.

"Is Josh in?"

"Uhhh," I stumble over words. I'm gonna so hate this day for a long time coming. "Yes." I smile at her and crinkly my forehead. I suck at this nonchalant stuff.

"Can I see him?"

"He's in a meeting." CJ's on to me and I know it.

"Okay. With who?"

"I'm sorry?" I smile at her again.

"Who's he in a meeting with?" I pause for a moment. This really isn't fair.

"The reporter from the Singles Magazine." Her face instantly turned red.

"What?"

"CJ."

"Are you kidding me?"

"CJ I think you should really--"

"I'm gonna kill him." She made her way for the door and against my better judgment, I moved in front of her. It was a very glorious move seeing as how I jumped up and moved in front of her in a swift movement. I didn't trip on boxes or my desk.

"CJ, he didn't have a choice."

"Oh he won't have a choice. He won't have a choice as to liquids or solids when I'm through with him."

"No, CJ, he really didn't have a choice." She stopped for a moment and looked at me.

"Okay." I signal for her to follow me and I lead her into her own office. She closes the door behind us. "Talk."

"Josh cancels her passes yesterday after you grilled him. When she came into the entrance, Josh was there and she saw him. After a little ego thrown at her, she basically said that he had no right to keep her from the story and so threatened to sue him over it. After talking to Sam, he found out that she had the right to sue because of the article's impartiality to being bias."

"So he called her back in to explain the rules to her and start this back up."

"So as to get it over with earlier." CJ nodded. I think she might be a little calmer.

"I'm still going to kill him." Or not. I don't exactly know how to react to that.

"So can I..." I hint at the door.

"Go. I'll just sit in here and fume for a while." I watch as she moves to sit in her chair. "Donna?"

"Yeah CJ?" I turn back to her and give a very weak smile.

"Let me know when he's through."

"Sure thing." I'm almost out the door when I hear something hit the wall. I am SO glad I'm not a Mister Joshua Lyman. And if he heard the crash, which I'm sure he did, then he better be planning an escape route right now.

I hear the Kennedy room has a beautiful tunnel leading under the building.


	8. Chapter 8 Your Fan Club Was Out In Full...

Chapter 8 "Your Fan Club Was Out In Full Force"

I really need to work on my temper.

That probably sounds weird but what can I say? I do. I have absolutely no temper. And when I do get mad enough to express one, I'm not likely to hold it as a grudge for long.

My problems are more complicated than normal people.

_Normal people_ would want to get over something quickly and move on. _Normal people_ would like to have a temper easily under control. _Normal people_ would want to be a lot less like Toby.

"CJ!"

And as I hear his voice, I wish I could keep a temper like him. It would make this argument a lot easier.

"Claudia Jean." I quickly get up and close my door as he enters it.

"Toby."

"What the hell is she doing here?" He gets straight to the point, doesn't me?

"Toby."

"What is the girl you had Josh kick out three days ago doing in his office today?" I open my mouth. "What is she doing on his schedule for the next four days?" Again I open my mouth. "Is it possible that everyone's LOST THEIR MIND!"

"Toby, it's not like this was something we planned."

"Maybe not but it sure seemed to be planned for the next four days."

"She threatened to sue if she lost the story. I know your pissed but guess what, this is no longer just about Josh and just about some stupid interview he's been roped into. This is about me protecting this White House and if you've got a problem with that then you can walk out of here and take it up with Leo or Josh themselves." I take a deep breath. Silence settles between us. I didn't do too bad.

"I don't want her in this office." I give a small nod. "I mean it CJ."

"I'm handling it, Toby. As soon as he's done with the meeting, Donna's having him talk to me." He goes to object and I jump to it, trying to stop him. "When he does, I'll be sure to make it clear that any further meetings he has with this girl are held outside of the building and that he is to not have any social engagements with her there after."

"No. No, no, no." Toby grabs at his forehead, running his hand back. "CJ, you're going to tell him he can't date her?"

"Toby."

"You're just going to make him want to." I look at him like he's crazy. What is it I can do to please this man?

"Well then what am I supposed to say? 'Josh, Please don't bring your crazy into the White House. Take her out for a few social occasions through the interviewing process and then if you feel like it, feel free to let her into your life.'"

"Tell him..." He pauses and sighs. "Tell him that he is not to bring her back into the White House. Should he choose to continue his associations with her then it should be clear that there are chances of him coming into conflict because of her own associations."

"Would you like me to issue a press briefing about it too?" He stares at me. "I'm just saying."

"What, CJ? What are you saying?"

"Well it sounded more like I was talking to the press than Josh. I think you're taking this a little worse than it really is. I admit I was bent out of shape about this before."

"CJ, you threw one of my balls at Josh."

"At Josh! At! I did not actually hit Josh with the ball."

"Not for lack of trying."

"Toby, I'm not going to tell Josh he can continue a relationship with this girl! Not with this other thing hanging around our neck. Now either you can let me handle this or you can do it yourself."

"Fine. I'll do it myself." He turns to make his way to the door but I quickly run in front of him and stop him.

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding. You can't handle this."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll loose it." He opens his mouth and I can tell he's about to blow. "It's not a surprise to anyone that you have the worst temper of this building. I, on the other hand, can remain cool while explaining–"

"Screw explaining, CJ. I want it clear that he's to halt all associations with her after this article."

"Fine. But don't be going in there ready to kill him, is all I'm saying." He sighs.

"You'll handle it?"

"Yes."

"Let me know how it goes." I nod and open up the door. Toby walks through, stopping Carol from speaking a message from Ginger as he walks by.

"Carol." She looks to me. "Get me Donna. I want to know if Josh is out of his meeting yet." Carol nods and picks up her phone, dialing the extension.

* * *

I'm starting to not worry about my temper anymore. It seems to be flaring up nicely. Josh's interview meeting lasted up until his next meetings with three Congressmen. He's been in meetings all day and I think Donna even brought him lunch from Au Bon Pain.

He's avoiding me. He's avoiding me and I know it.

And that's making this fester even more.

Josh is not someone that takes confrontations well. And the fact that he's avoiding me just signals that he feels like he's in the wrong. And as much as it pains me to admit it, he's not. Josh didn't ask for the woman. He never once made advances. He had no idea that she was the dictatorial leader of his insane fan base.

So why am I getting so mad at him?

I hear a knock on my door and look up. Donna's standing just outside it.

"Yeah Donna."

"He's alone in his office." I stand up quickly.

"Thanks." Then I stop. Donna's been avoiding me all day. Something's up. "Donna, why are you telling me?"

"Josh shouldn't be meeting with this girl. And every time I try to tell him it's a mute voice. I think he should hear it from the right angle."

"Josh can't avoid her."

"Josh doesn't really want to avoid her."

"If there's one thing I've learned about Josh it's he doesn't take well to advice."

"If there's one thing I've learned about Josh it's he needs a swift kick in the--"

"Okay." I smile at her. I gotta admit, she knows the way of things. I follow her out of Carol's semi office and out into the hall. She heads one way as I go the other. His door's open so I knock on it lightly. He doesn't look up from his paperwork. I push the door closed behind me and when it clicks loudly, he looks up startled.

"I thought you were Donna."

"I'll bet."

"I'd like to start off by saying I didn't have a choice."

"Okay."

"She threatened a lawsuit and I didn't think it would look good."

"For her."

"Besides– what?"

"It wouldn't have looked good for her. If she'd made a lawsuit she'd have to disclose claims. She'd have to say it was due to her associations with the web site. The thing would seem like she was using her reporter status in the article to get close to her obsession. She would have been made a fool of and she knew it. She played you." Josh is staring at me, dumb-founded. "She played you and if you'd only run it by me before you'd known that. But what you going to do?"

"Okay so I had that coming."

"You had a lot more than that coming."

"Okay, but we're going to ignore that fact for a moment."

"Okay."

"You're going to ignore that because you know that I can take care of myself. I can keep this a non-story."

"I'm not sure if you can or can't take care of this, Josh. But I know it's my job to make sure things like this don't become an issue. I'm not going to tell you that you can't do this because I already know you're going to ignore it. You did. But I just want you to keep in mind that this article is going to get publicity seeing as how you're an influential man in the home of the President of the United States. Katie's got this story in the palm of her hands but she's holding it because she's a good friend. But I can't promise you someone else isn't going to figure it out." I take a deep breath and sigh. "So just be careful. The only other thing I ask is for you to keep her out of the White House. Just for security safety."

He nods to me and I turn to go out the door. I stop and turn back as I reach it. "By the way, I don't think hiding out in your office all day was that great an idea. You made it seem worse than it was."

"Thanks." I turn again but his voice stops me. "Hey CJ?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you try to keep this away from Toby?"

"Sorry, _me amor_. Toby's already got it. But if it makes you feel any better I took this meeting when he wanted to."

"Did he mention any of my libs being removed in that conversation?"

"No, but I think some of it was implied in his tone."

"Right." And with that I turn and leave the room.

My day is complete as I walk back to my office at a quarter after one. Maybe to others that would have seemed a lot less temper than it should have been. Well, actually, some might ask about the lack in my temper. But you got to understand something.

If Josh really did eat Au Bon Pain for lunch, he's suffered enough for one day.

But it's okay. Tomorrow's another day and I'm confident in knowing that something else will screw up in Josh's face.

Call it clairvoyance.

* * *


End file.
